Wrath of the Gavel
by little princess of mercury
Summary: Takes place after the duel between Santana and Sebastian. What happens with she has told a certain graduated Warbler what has happened. Read and find out.


Wrath of the Gavel

By: Little princess of mercury

Author note: Yes I know this not Truth about the king of Earth but I have been on a Glee kick lately, and my muses wouldn't leave me alone till this was written. By the way this starts right after the confrontation between Santana and Sebastian.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did Klaine would still be together.

After the slushy had been thrown and the Warblers had left the room, Santana pulled out her phone speed dialed the one person who she knew would fix the mess better then she could. Plus he had wanted updates on Blaine.

"What's going on Santana?" Wes asked her softly.

"Your Warblers for the most part feel bad about what happened but I just had a slushy thrown in my face. I have audio proof that the slushy was tampered with. I'm getting ready to head back to McKinley now to talk it over with the New Directions." She informed him heading towards her car.

"What was in it?" He asked getting angry all over again.

"Rock salt." She said as she slid into her car.

"ROCK SALT! That's it. I will meet you at McKinley." He told her heading towards his own car. "You know Kurt is going to be against turning that tape in right?"

"I know that but he isn't going to know that. I have a rep to maintain you know." She said before hanging up.

She drove back to the school with a smile and seeing Wes already parked hurried out of the car and grabbed her cheerio uniform out of the back. Wes got out of the car and followed her inside. She ran into a bathroom to change and while she was in there she sent a mass text to the New Directions to meet in the choir room immediately. When she walked out the bathroom she handed a copy of the tape to Wes and they headed towards the other members of the new Directions and motioning to him to wait outside she walked in and closed the door but knew that he could still hear everything. Santana told the group what she had done and Wes smiled as Kurt reacted the way that he and Santana thought he would. He looked up when he heard Kurt say that he had reserved the auditorium. He headed there ahead of the group and picked a shadowed corner to stand and watch everything play out. He watched Santana and the rest walk in and noticing him in the corner she discreetly took a gavel out of her pocket and handed it to him with a smile.

Wes stood still with a small smile as he realized what she was telling him with the gavel. His Warblers were on their way to the auditorium for the show choir showdown. Seeing the warblers file in was nostalgic but his anger grew hearing the words out of Sebastian's mouth. His anger dissipated a little at the song that the New Directions song and when he noticed the group finish talking after the song moved to the small table in the audience. Santana smirked at the move. Hearing Artie tell them to get out of the auditorium, she interrupted him.

"Sorry Wheels but there is one more thing that needs to be addressed before these boys go back to the prep school."

"What do you mean Santana?" Quinn asked her fellow cheerio. A sharp whump answered her. The New Directions looked around for the source of the sound, while Kurt and Santana smiled, and most of the Warblers paled. Santana snapped her fingers and a light turned on over the table where Wes sat.

"What happened to the motto once a Warbler always a Warbler? You all are a disgrace to those uniforms. David and Thad front and center." The two boys stepped forward and gulped.

"I left you two in charge of the Warblers. You have failed in this task. I have been informed that you did nothing to help Klaine. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go to the headmaster about all of this."

The young men looked at each other and then Thad spoke up.

"We have no excuse or reason. The only thing we have to say is that we were warned that if anyone went against Sebastian, he would find ways to make us all regret it. With his dad being a state attorney, we were scared."

Wes looked thoughtful for a moment and then grinned.

"Fine we will disuse this at a later time. Right now you lot are going to march back to Dalton where you will each right an apologetic essay to Blaine and Kurt each. Then when I have everyone's essays we will spend all of Saturday learning to do a song of Kurt's choosing. When I am satisfied with the rehearsal, we will then go to Blaine's house if he is up for visitors and perform the song in front of him. If it was not for the fact that I agree with the New Directions on their outlook of Regionals I would have the headmaster pull the Warblers out of the competition. If anyone disagrees feel free to turn in your resignations."

At this all of the Warblers except for Sebastian looked down at the floor as they agreed. Sebastian looked enraged and exclaimed,

"Excuse me but who do you think you are to come here and try and boss my team around. I am the Captain of the Warblers and you don't have the right to tell them what to do."

The New Directions who had been there the previous year smiled as they had heard stories from both Kurt and Blaine about the young Asian man who was holding the gavel like a lifeline. Wes looked around at all the faces and decided to let Kurt tell Sebastian who he was messing with.

"Ex-Warbler Kurt," He called, "Please tell him just who he is trying to pull this crap on." Kurt grinned like a mad man and stepped forward.

"Warbler Sebastian, you are trying to challenge Ex-Warbler Wes Montgomery. He was the head council member for 3 years. He graduated as senior class president, Valedictorian, and was called the mother hen of the Warblers. You do not mess with him. You do not challenge him. He has the respect and ear of the Dalton headmaster. If he so chose he could get you kicked out of Dalton in the blink of an eye. If he so chose he could make it to where you never got into another prep school in the United States." Kurt was pleased that during his speech Sebastian grew quite pale. He looked over at Wes and asked,

"Did I forget anything Wes?"

"You didn't know the fact that I have a copy of the tape that you lot gave back to him. If he doesn't quite the Warblers by the end of week following Regionals, That tape will be played before the Headmaster and the chief of police. But if there is nothing else you all need from them, they are all going to go back to Dalton and start on their essays." He banged the gavel and the Warblers all marched out of the room. Wes stood up and headed towards the stage and stopped in front of Kurt.

"Now that they are gone Kurt, would you like to tell me why you weren't the one to tell me what was going on the Blaine and the Warblers?" He asked gently pulling the younger man into a hug.

"I'm sorry Wes there has just been so much going on. Trying to deal with the shock that the Warblers did this to Blaine, Blaine being hurt, and trying to keep his parents from sending him back to Dalton because they refuse to believe that a Warbler did it. I just haven't had the energy to tell you. How did you find out anyway?" Kurt told him after a minute of the hug.

"Sorry Kurt my source has asked to remain anonymous. Now is Blaine up for visitors, or do I need to wait till he is better?"

"He is allowed visitors till the day of surgery and then no one is allowed to see him till his eye heals for risk of infection."

"Well then, let's go see him and then I need to head back to Dalton to have a long talk with the Warblers and the headmaster. No I am not going to talk to him about the slushy till after regionals but he needs to know that there is some serious problems that I feel that there need to be some restrictions in what they are allowed to do." Wes said as the group headed outside to go their separate ways. Santana watched with a small smile glad that she had befriended Wes and knowing that the Warblers weren't going to get away with what they did to her family.

(Well that's it. Please read and review this, because this is my first Glee story and it will determine if I write anymore. Till next time.)


End file.
